


The begining of new life

by KiKireiYuki



Series: This boy is mine [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asmodeus doesn't like camille, Caring Alec, Caring Magnus, Caring Magnus Bane, Fluffy Moments, Gen, Malec, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Store, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Sick Alec, beta camille, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKireiYuki/pseuds/KiKireiYuki
Summary: Magnus thought this is going to be one of his bad days but in the end he meets someone special.-There is no need to read previous work if you really do not like it.





	1. Chapter 1

It doesn’t matter who you are, everyone are allowed to have their bad days from time to time. Even the Magnificent Magnus Bane, the only High Warlock of Brooklyn had those, but in his case those days had a form of no one else than Asmodeus himself. A greater demon who was also one of princes of Hell and his father, and he had an annoying habit to come every now and then for some ‘family time’. Last time it happened was 13 years ago and lightly saying it didn't end up well. Honestly, it was a miracle that no one got killed.

This morning - or more like late afternoon considering the time on a clock - when Magnus woke up he saw his father sitting in an armchair observing him intrigued with a glass of a martini in hand. “I'm willing to buy you a present” the older man announced and got out of the room leaving warlock confused and still half asleep.

Magnus wasn't stupid. He knew that asking Asmodeus for his reasons wouldn't give him any answers and might angry the man so he just carefully followed him and his orders. Especially now that the two of them were walking down the rich corridors in a hotel that Magnus had avoided for so long. They were following a well dressed Vampire who finally left them in a big room with a lot of beautiful paintings in gold frames. There was also a well-equipped bar and three deep red and gold armchairs standing around a marble coffee table. In one of them was sitting no one else than Magnus’ ex-lover, Camille. Beautiful and fake as always.

“Welcome in my pet store sir.” she got up and chuckled happily welcoming Asmodeus as if they were old friends. And he ignored her completely. Seeing that she only smiled sweetly and turned to her other guest. “Magnus, darling long time no see” she said pulling out her hand for Magnus to kiss it. “Way to short for my liking” he answered coldly and ignoring her gesture.

Meanwhile Asmodeus walked to the shelfs with a collection of many old bottles and pulled out some of those that contain the most expensive alcohol. “Go ahead and choose yourself a new toy, son.” demon said while manually fixing himself a strong drink.

“So it’s you who want a new pet Magnus?” Camille asked with a seductive smile. “What for? Isn’t it easier to just come back to me already. I know you miss me.”

“You cheated on me Camille” He said with no emotion in his voice. “The only reason you now want us back is that you learned who my father is and how convenient it would be for you.” It was nothing more than a statement of the facts and his way to cut himself from the feelings bubbling deep inside his chest. The unbearable pain that he felt at the memory of seeing her with another man in their bed. He would never admit it to her but back then, before he found out, he considered Camille as his mate. Loved her with all his heart and that was what she gave him in return.

“Oh come on Magnus. It was one guy and almost a century ago. There is no point in still being sulky, Darling.”

At this point Magnus was so, so angry, almost furious. That woman didn’t even care how much she hurt him. Never even cared enough to apologize to him or explain why. Using a short moment of his father being distracted with his third drink, Magnus leaned closer to the woman and whispered with his low, almost threatening Alpha voice. “Listen Camille, I would rather spend the rest of my immortal life with one, dirty Nephilim pet than another minute in your presence. I’m here only because my father chose your shop, so let me tell you this one last time. I am not interested with you. Did I make myself clear enough?” he growled and his eyes flashed with sharp mixture of green and gold light.

It was not surprising when an ugly grimace appeared on Camille’s face. As a Beta she had to try very hard to fight a tempting itch under her skin to submit to the dominant tone of an Alpha warlock. In the end she turned around and moved towards a massive door made of steel and opened them with a big old key. “What kind of pet are you looking for?” Her lips stretched with insincere smile as she looked at Magnus again.

Magnus thought about it for a second. He had never had a Nephilim pet, never wanted one. On the other hand he knew he had to choose something in order to not angry his father who right now was observing both of them from a distance. “I would like a cute girl, with big black eyes and straight, silk-soft black hair. She also have to be smart enough to be useful for me at work so she must be an Alpha, a kind-heart one...” he said thinking about exact opposite of the vampire in front of him “and faithful, so she won't spread her legs for every single guy she see. Oh and most important thing, she must be without that sick training you force on your pets.” he added looking Camille right in her bright green eyes he once loved and now all he felt was nauseous.

“I'm afraid I have only one that match this description” blonde said with clearly fake regret in her voice “But she is barely 13 years old and presented only last week. Not really a great material to your bed right now.”

That was it, a perfect occasion for Magnus to say something that would finally get him out of this place. All he had to do was to say he is not interested in anything else. Unfortunately before he could say anything Asmodeus joined them with short “Stop talking nonsense useless vampire and show it to my son”.

Magnus had to admit it, there was something really satisfying about watching Camille getting frustrated at the fact that she couldn’t talk back on an insult.

The three of them went through the massive doors and walked for a longer moment down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Magnus saw dark corridor with many windows on both sides. It wasn’t hard to guess that all of them were one way mirrors. Each of them showed a worn out room with concrete floor and walls with many cracks, filled with one or two uncomfortable looking beds. Magnus also noticed that there was always more than two kids or teenagers in the room with one adult female but despite everything, there was no sight of neglected pets.

Suddenly Camille stopped before one of the windows, pushing out her hip in the way she knew that showed all her advantages and crossed her arms. “Here. Her name is Isabelle.” She pointed at the cute little girl sitting on the floor and playing with much younger boy. She indeed was matching Magnus’s description but it was the older boy sitting behind her that caught his eye. Called him beautiful would be an insult for his appearance. His shiny, black hair were contrasting with his very light complexion and some of his long strands were slightly covering a pair of beautiful big blue eyes, full of carrying and brotherhood love. The boy was gently brushing his sister’s hair as if he was holding in hands something as delicate as a spiderweb and much more precious than all the gold and diamonds in the world.

Suddenly both of teenagers turned theirs heads towards a wooden box lying next to them on the floor. The boy got up and he gently picked up a crying newborn baby, rocking it as if he was doing it for ages. He gave it then to the woman sitting on the bed and after a short moment she took it for a breastfeeding. Boy then went back to his sister, but instead of sitting down, he frowned and raised his eyes up at the window. Magnus could swear, the boy was looking right at him, almost straight into his eyes and a pleasant shivers went through his whole body.

“Isabelle, my pet, come to the mirror for a moment” Magnus heard Camille’s demanding tone. She was pushing one of the buttons on a wall while she spoke through a microphone above it. Magnus didn’t even realise she was talking all this time but when he noticed a terrified look on boy’s face when his sister stopped in front of the window, that sight almost broke his heart. “So, what do you think sir?” Camille asked Asmodeus directly, but his eyes were focused on Magnus. “Tell her to take off her clothes, Vampire” was all she got from him as an answer.

Without a second thought Camille gave the order to Isabelle through a speaker and in the very same second the blue-eyed boy was standing in front of his little sister, shielding her with his own body. Like he was trying to hide her in his arms. “Move away Alexander.” Camille spoke with her best dominant tone, but the boy - **Alexander** \- only hugged his scared sister thiter.

For several long seconds, they all sank in complete silence, and then Magnus heard him. The most beautiful voice in the world, so soft and pleading but at the same time very stubborn. His quiet “No.” resonated in Magnus’ ears until boy cried out again “No! I refuse!” when Camille repeded her command. Suddenly the warlock felt himself sinking in desire for this boy but not a physical one. He wanted to see this beautiful boy smiling happily in his arms. He wanted to save him from this place and from Camille and her people.

Hearing another protest form Alexander a strange noise, something between hiss and growl, escaped Camille’s lips. “Stop making scenes, you stupid pet.” She said firmly, trying to sound calmer than she was in reality. “I’m trying to do business here so if you make me repeat myself one more time I will lock you in the cage again.”

Magnus could easily notice a sharp inhale Alexander took when a word ‘cage’ left woman’s mouth. It was almost painful to watch for Magnus, but he knew he cannot show it in front of his father. He was already working on a plan when he heard same sweet voice, but this time it was shaky and pleading and so shy but still loud and clear. “l… I can take her place…  Please, Izzy is too young for this!“ pretty boy left his sister’s side, ignoring her small protests and walked closer to the window. His determined eyes glazed with tears were staring blindly behind the mirror on his side. Straight at Magnus. Nobody with such sincere eyes and so much will to protect others deserved to be kept in a place like this.

Camille tried to hide it but Magnus could clearly see how angry she was. She already opened her mouth to speak up but got interrupted by Asmodeus himself. The whole time he had his eyes focused on Magnus, carefully watching his reaction “Would you like him instead of the girl?” Asmodeus asked with dangerous blink in his cat-like eyes.

Seeing Magnus’ expression change to the question, demon pushed vampire out of his way and pressed the speaker’s button and spoke “Are you aware what you are asking for, pet?” Alexander flinched on a sudden question asked with a lot different, unknown voice, but he still did not move an inch. Only nodded once and firmly. Something reminding an ugly smile appeared on demon’s face when he spoke again “I don’t care if it’s going to be you or that girl you are trying to hide. All I want is to buy my son a cute thing to fuck. Are you ready to spread your legs for him?” he asked apparently satisfied with the reaction he received from the boy.

“That’s enough, father!” Magnus spoke before he even thought about it, but seeing Alexander’s face getting paller with every single word made him feel sick and angry. Asmodeus looked at him again and just smiled in a disgusting, twisted way. “Tell us something about this one, Vampire.” he spoke without looking at Camille, which pissed her even more.

She came closer and leaned against the glass, right next to Magnus. “Alexander is most probably a beta, considering he is going to turn fifteen next week and still haven’t presented. It’s quite a disappointment to be honest. Both of his parents were Alphas so I expected their firstborn to be one too. Anyway, I already have a lot of offers for him so I’m going to put him for the night auction in Sotheby’s next month. You can try your luck then” She finished with a mean smile send towards Magnus before she added “You have no idea how many people have same type as you Darling. Black hair and blue eyes combination is very rare, especially with his complexion.”

 

* * *

Second genders: All mundanes are betas and most of them is not even aware of the existence of the second gender. Almost every vampire was one of them before that’s why most of vampires are also betas. It is possible to be alpha or omega vampire if one was it in the moment of their death. The opposite situation is with Werewolves, whose second gender changes based on their position in their pack. When it comes to warlocks, they have only two second genders. Depending on how powerful their demon parent were they can present as Alpha or Beta same day they stop growing older. There are also seelies and they can change their gender however they want.

* * *

 

Alec was waiting still. All his muscles hurt and he was not sure what for angel sake was he doing. His behave was the worst. He spoke without permission and pissed off Lady Camille which was unacceptable, but he would rather die than let something bad happen to his little sister.

Now he stood there and waited for the consequences of his actions. It's been so long since last time that scary voice spoke to him through the speaker, even Izzy manage to stop crying and was now hugging his arm so tight that she probably cut off his blood circulation. But it was ok, he needed to feel he is not alone and as always Izzy knew how to reassure him in that. On the other hand their mother haven't even say anything the whole time. Actually, ever since she gave birth to Alec’s another little sister she was barely aware of what was happening around her. If Alec and Izzy didn't take care of the newborn, it would probably be taken away by their breeders.

Suddenly the door opened and two vampires stormed in. They separated the siblings and pulled Alec out their cell before he even had a chance to make a sound. Seconds after that the boy stood in unknown him room, held in place by one of the vampires while the other one tried to take off his clothes. Alec was already half naked but his attention was focused on the other three people in the room. The woman who was sitting in an armchair was no one else than lady Camille. She was slowly drinking her dark red and thick liquid from a wine glass. Opposite to her two men were sitting, both tall, slim and well dressed in clothes that showed their high social status. One of them was nursing a neon green drink that contrasted with his whole-white appearance. His bored eyes were observing the other man who was sitting by his side. The one that caught Alec’s attention. He had much darker skin and black hair with something looking like a crushed glass on it. He was in dark blue and purple outfit and wore a light makeup highlighting his gold eyes which, for some reason, were burning with anger. And Alec wondered why…

Cold skin brushed against Alec’s side and he jumped in place when he felt vampire’s hands on the hem of his trousers. The unwanted images of what he tried so hard to forget flashed through his mind. Alec was terrified. Again! And once again he could do nothing about it. He squeezed hard his eyelids and almost immediately opened them again when he heard somebody growling loud and deep. “Do not touching him.” said the man with darker skin tone, using his firm alpha voice that made Alec turn his head the way that showed his neck as a sign of submission. As for the vampires, they immediately jumped from Alec over a dozen feets away and bowed their heads not daring to look up. “I won't allow others touch what is mine” the man added and with a flick of his fingers Alec was already in new set of comfortable, slightly too big clothes and new pair of shoes on his, up until now, bare feet. Everything was so soft and warm and nice to touch, like a loving hug from somebody who wants to protect. Alec moved sleeves closer to his nose and could easily smell a sweet, protective scent.

For a longer moment boy got so lost in the sensation that he didn’t notice when one of clients come to him. “Alexander” he heard his name and looked up at its source. It was the same man that magically put new clothes on him. He stood right in front of Alec now and with one finger under boy’s chin, he was making him to look up at him. And all boy could see was man’s extraordinary cat-like eyes, a perfect mixture of gold and green that looked at him now with worry. He also had very delicate and warm hands, Alec noted, and a gentle voice of a nice person. But boy won’t let that fool him. This man was here for a reason and a nice person wouldn’t be buying a slave to satisfy their sexual desires, would they? For now though, it was important that Izzy is still safe.

“We’re done here.” commanded the man in white who was already heading to the exit door. He had same harsh and mocking voice as a man from the speaker earlier. The one that was talking about giving Alec as a present to his son… which apparently was the man in front of Alec, smiling at him with warm eyes. “Be good and no one will hurt you. I promise” he said softly and motioned at Alec to follow him to the exit. Which he did.

Passing the last door Alec felt light blow of wind in his face. It’s been **years** since last time he was outside. The night sky was dark pitch and streetlights were barely even glow. Somewhere far away Alec could hear some noises of life, a music of people living their lives. He took deep breath and even though the air was far from being called fresh, for him it smelled of freedom. Well, almost.

“Alexander” he heard the soft voice of his new owner and turned his head towards him just in time to see the white man disappear in a thin air. “Come here” ordered the warlock while moving his hands smoothly in the air, where after a moment a portal appeared. Alec obeyed and  they both went through it.

On the other side he found himself indore again but he had no time to look around. “This way, Alexander” man said and went down the lobby. He stepped in front of the door and ordered lightly “Here, get inside”. Alec did as he was told but then he froze seeing a big bed in the middle of the room. Of course there would be one, Alec was and idiot if he thought that his new owner bought him just to look at him. But it was fine, he was fine, Alec repeated to himself. He can survive this one time and then… then he is going to run away. He will find his way back to his family and they all will run back to the village he remembered from his childhood. The sooner they will be done with… THIS, sooner it will end, right? With shaky hands he tugged on the hem of his warm jumper and took it off, still standing with his back to the warlock, unable to force himself to turn around.

“Wow, wait! What are you doing?” he heard his owner’s shocked voice and at the same time felt pair of warm hands that turned him around. “Oh sweet Lilith. You are trembling. Did you even heard what I said to you just now?” Man asked worried and Alec’s eyes opened wide. Alec had been punished so many times in the past for not listening his trainers, but it was the first time he didn’t even hear what was spoken to him. For how long was he spacing out? And most important, how much did he pissed of his new owner? Alec had such a big mess in his head right now.

“I- I’m s-sorry” he stutter and squeezed his eyelids, not daring to look up. “Please… don’t punish me master… I am very so-”  his babble got cut off by a finger pressed to his lips.

“First of all, my name is Magnus.” Gentle hand made Alec look at his new owner. “You have to call me master only when other people are around. When we are alone you can call me by my name, of course only if you want to.” man said with a warm smile and bend down for a sweater that Alec dropped. “Second thing.” he continued while putting the clothing back on the boy “I don't know what did that woman or her people taught you but I am not into forcing myself on others.” He smiled sad and softly brushed Alec’s hair. His touch was light like a feather and Alec couldn’t help but believe his words. He nodded slightly and smiled under his breath which brought big smile on other man’s face. “There you go, smile suits you. Now, I was saying before that this is going to be your room. You must be tired so try to get some rest.” he added before walking out, leaving surprised boy alone in huge room.

 

* * *

Nephilims presents between 11 and 15 years of age. Their second gender depends on genetic tendencies

* * *

 

For last five hours Magnus was sitting in the living room, working on a potion for his regular client. Thankfully it was a basic one because his thoughts were far away, running in a circle from the door of one of his occupied guest rooms, to the Edom dimension where his father disappeared, at least for now. Magnus still couldn't figure why today's even happened, or for what purpose Asmodeus bought him a ‘present’ and left right after with short “Have fun, son”. Usually he would torture the warlock with his presence for at least two days. The fact that he chose that specific boy basing on the look on Magnus’s face was making everything look even worse. The warlock honestly didn’t even want to think of possibility of Alexander getting hurt.

“Why do I care so much for this Nephilim pet?” same question was repeating in his head like a broken record. He was never a fan of ‘angel’s chosen ones’ and he still could remembered times of Shadowhunters. He still got chills at those memories. True, this boy was his type, but there was something else, something special about him. It was almost heartbreaking, seeing how desperately this boy tried to save his little sister and how much was he ready to sacrifice for her. Seeing him taking off his clothes and trembling with that terrified look in his beautiful eyes had woken up something inside Magnus heart. Something that he thought was long dead, gone and forgotten.

Magnus left still boiling mixture on the table and went to check on his pet. Not wanting to scare Alexander again, he conjured up a small one way window to the room. The boy was sitting on the floor, under the farthest wall with his legs pulled up to his chest and face hidden in his arms.


	2. The flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for a delay. I had many ideas for this story and couldn't decide which way should I go with the story. I hope I made the right call and you will like it. It was also the time when cancelling of Shadowhunters happened and I sort of focused on #SaveShadowhunters campaign and I still do that, but it's getting harder and harder.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

It was unbelievably difficult for Magnus to keep still and not rush inside the room. He wanted so much to go and comfort his sweet Alexander, tell him that he is safe here. Because Magnus knew way too well this position his pet was sitting in, curled into a small ball and as far from the danger as possible. This boy was scared of something and Magnus had no idea what was the reason of that. It obviously had something to do with Camille and her sick methods, not that training pets was something uncommon among breeders or owners. It was that woman’s heartless ways of brainwashing her Nephilims that were making him sick. The idea of her, using them on his Alexander made the warlock feel like tearing that horrible hag apart.

But not now. Now he needed to calm down.

After a minute or two Magnus felt his breathing level and heartbeat slow down back to normal. He waited another minute to stop stinking like pure rage and he knocked softly on the door, all the time watching boy through the magic window. It wasn't surprising when teenager jumped at the sudden sound and pushed himself further into the corner, but at the same time he seemed little… confused? His large, blue eyes were observing the door attentively from under long, dark lashes and messy hair.

Magnus entered slowly with a friendly smile on his face. “You don't have to be scared of me, I won’t hurt you. I promise.” he said in a deep, silky voice, trying to push away his dominant Alpha side and hoping it will help boy relax, but Magnus received no reaction in return. He decided to squat next to the entry, far from Alexander in order to give him some more space that he clearly needed. “Why are you sitting on a cold floor, Alexander?” he asked with an honest curiosity and same soothing voice as before.

The boy raised his head and finally, really looked at his new owner. The terrified storm in his eyes quiet down a little bit and his muscles started to relax. He then swallowed hard, looked at the bed, as if it was some kind of a torture device and back at Magnus, clearly not knowing what he was supposed to do. The warlock sighed and got back up, saying with firm, but still calming voice “You have beautiful eyes Alexander, but I would rather like you to use your voice in our conversation”.

At those words the boy suddenly got up on his feet, surprising Magnus with that unexpected movement, and blurted out “I thought, I did something wrong and got locked up in the cage again” Then there was a short pause, after which he spoke once more, this time quietly and with heavier breath “I had a bad dream and I… When I woke up I thought I still was in Lady Camille’s store… and they came for dinner… They always eat in bed and I… I don't like it, they always… “ But he didn't finish that last sentence. He wrapped his arms around himself in a hug, with frighten, wide open eyes, looking right into older man's eyes. “Are you also going to feed on me? P-please don't do that Ma- Master… I… I'll be a good p-pet… ” he was stuttering and pleading, unconsciously pressing himself deeper in the corner, leaving Magnus so very surprised and… with his heart bleeding at the view.

Warlock slowly moved closer, with his hands raised, so his boy could easily see them. “I'm not going to hurt you Alexander, I told you that already.“ He repeated himself for at least fourth time already and that meant a lot. Last time when something like this happened, it was centuries ago and it literally changed history. Why Magnus was so soft on Alexander, he had no idea… Fine, maybe he had one, but his brain refused to admit he felt attraction towards an unpresented Nephilim kid.

The boy lowered his eyes on his own feet. He looked sad and still very confused when he spoke again, but thankfully his small voice sounded much calmer than before. “I- I don't understand… Then… why am I here?” was his question, which reminded Magnus that he… actually didn't know the answer for it. Asmodeus was current king of hell (or at very least of Edom) and if he did something it definitely had a purpose. Magnus had to solve this mystery as fast as possible. And it definitely wasn’t because he was worried of Alexander’s security… but he started to wonder if he would have the same attitude towards a nephilim… his new pet, if he chose anyone other than this specific boy.

After a short pause, Magnus spoke again with an honest smile “I want you to help me with my daily tasks. You know how to do house chores, don’t you?” He asked and received an eager nod, followed by hurried “Yes, Master.”

“Come with me. I will show you around” he motioned at Alexander to follow. He told him basic of what to do and showed where which door leaded. Of course, Magnus could do all of the house works with a flick of his hand, but mindless chores was a good distraction for a lost mind of a boy who just got separated from his family and sold as a property to a complete stranger.This will help him adjust to his new life.

Their little tour ended in a living room, where an almost done mixture was still boiling happly on the coffee table. It started to smell like cotton candy, which meant it was finally ready for the last step. With that sweet smell there came soft rumble, but this one was from Alexander, whose cheeks turned a beautiful shade of light red. “Oh, you are hungry? You should have said so.” Magnus reprimand him lightly and with some graceful moves above the table, he conjure up a plate full of fluffy pancakes with fresh fruits and whipped cream. “Sit down and dig in.” he said with cheerful tone, trying to put better mood in the room.

The boy sat on the floor, ignoring all kinds of sits around him and he looked suspiciously at the food. ‘Just like a scared dog’ went through Magnus’ mind, while observing his pet’s behavior from his own spot on the couch. Alfter long couple of seconds and encouraging smile, Alexander finally took the first bite. And dear Lilith, if it wasn’t the most beautiful reaction Magnus ever saw. The boy was eating with a glee in his eyes, purring softly without even realisation, and this view was like a pure art.

Not wanting to startle his Alexander, Magnus went back to almost finished potion. Only from time to time rising up his eyes on darkening blush on alabaster cheeks. The boy’s plate got emptied in no time. “Did you like it, Alexander?” He asked even though the answer was obvious. Alexander was literally licking plate clean after the sweet sauce.

“Yes… thank you Master” he answered shyly, putting down the plate without looking at the warlock, who had a big smile plastered to his face for a while now. “That’s good” he answered, slowly reaching towards the boy and gently wiped off a white spot on the tip of Alexander’s nose.

“Now that your belly is full, tell me my Dear… pet” he added quickly, feeling a strange flip in his own stomach. Being nice to the Nephilim felt strange enough, but calling him ‘Dear’? It was the last thing Magnus would suspect from himself given his experience with this species. “What did you mean by ‘they always eat in bed’? Does Camille allow her people to feed on all the pets in her store?” He asked emotionless. Something like this wasn't considered a crime. Maybe a misdemeanor in this case and only because she didn't inform Asmodeus - her purchaser, about the actual condition of the good she sold him for twice more money than he should pay for a Nephilim pet.

Alexander lowered his eyes on his hands that he clenched hard on his new sweatpants and shook his head. “Only on those that were locked in cages for not following orders. They weren’t allowed to bite, so they used small knives to make us bleed.”

Magnus could see little twitches of Alexander’s facial muscles telling him enough to know there was more of the story, but he didn’t want to push him too hard.

On the other hand, he had to know about his pet as much as possible if he wanted to find out the reasons of his father's doing and what was he planning. And he really felt like he had to know if anyone had hurt his boy, so he could destroy them later.

“Have they done something else to you?” Magnus asked with voice as gentle as possible but still Alexander’s body shook visibly at some memory.

“No… I mean nothing they wasn't allowed to do… They just liked to touch… a lot… and to beat me when I did something they didn't liked…“ and Alexander was right. Nothing of that was forbidden by the law when it was about Nephilims. He slowly started to regret voting for so harsh law in downworld cabinet meetings, or giving some of the heartless ideas.

“I see.” He poured his ready to use potion into a small container and got up on his feets. “Come on, take those dirty dishes and go wash them in the sink. Let's see how you manage with your work.” He petted boy’s head by reflex, but younger didn’t seem to mind it. He even leaned a little to the touch, with his cheeks blushing sweetly.

Alexander did a great job at the sink, cleaning not only after his meal but also everything that Magnus used to make potion. The warlock was observing him all the time, pretending to be busy with some old book. At some point even Chairman Meow decided to join them, demanding his food with loud meowing.

“What’s wrong Alexander? Have you never seen a cat?” Magnus asked when boy got a bit tense seeing a walking ball of fur. Boy almost immediately shook his head as a ‘no’ and moved back, his intense look was torn between being scared and being fascinated by little creature eating it’s fat slice of tuna. “His name is Chairman Meow. I hope you two will get along.” he added scratching kitten behind its ear, receiving pleased purr from it.

“He looks like he likes you, Master.” Said the boy and Magnus could only smile hearing that relieved voice.

“I think it's only because I give him food and sometimes rub his belly” He explained observing Alexander with the corner of his eye. He got little closer to small pet, observing it with his head cocked. Magnus smile softened even more at the view and he reached for his hand. He was gradually showing his boy how to pet something so small as his kitten. “All owners should follow the main rule not to harm their pets. Though not many Downworlders do that, because no matter what they do, there is no consequences awaiting for them.” He said mindlessly, while Alexander was rubbing Chairman’s neck with one hand. His other one slowly went up to his own neck, where he touched cheap, worn out leather strap. “Right, I should get you a new collar. Turn around.” He commanded and the boy obeyed.

Alexander didn’t make a single sound when Magnus took off his collar. It was so old the part that was in constant contact with boy’s skin began to crumble under man’s fingers. Underneath it there was a dark, red mark of irritated skin and Magnus could only guess it wasn’t taken off for at least last couple of months. He snapped his fingers and small jar of crystal clear, yellow goo appeared in his hand. He took some medicine on his fingers covered by blue flames of his magic and warned “You will feel cold now.” before applying it where it was needed.

Alexander jumped at first contact, but didn’t try to move away. “Don’t worry. I just want to heal your neck” he cooed, watching the redness disappear and tensed muscles relaxing under his gentle touch. When Magnus made sure everything got healed properly, he cleaned up with a snap of his fingers and with the second snap, he conjured up something in place of that horrible-looking collar.

“This will do for now” He said, showing Alexander a strap made of the finest silk in deep blue color and with simple clasps made of platinum. It was perfectly matching boy’s eyes. Surprisingly, Alexander quite eagerly raised his chin, exposing his neck to the warlock so he could easily fasten it there. “Next week I will buy you a proper one. Now, I think we both need a proper sleep. Here” he conjure up a glass and a small bowl, both filled with warm milk and gave it to his pets. “This will help you sleep better.” He winked playfully at the boy, making him blush a little.

Twelve minutes later Magnus was lying in his bed staring at his fancy celsing, changing its colors with his magic. All his thoughts directed to his new pet… or more like only one thought. The one that really worried him, because when Magnus took off that old collar off his boy, there was a smell almost audibly screaming at Magnus to take that boy to his bedroom.

Just in what did he get himself into?

 

* * *

Nephilim and Warlocks are the only species which determines their maturnes by the moment of presenting. Back in times, this was Shadowhunters’ way to determined who is ready for their first mission. Every other species determines their maturnes by age or the moment of becoming one of them.

* * *

 

Alec didn’t go back to bed. Not because he once again was scared of his worst memories (he felt much better in that room after the talk with his new owner). It was because of that one thought in his head ever since he left his cell in the shop. He had to go back for his siblings and mother… but Master was so nice and gentle for him… and somehow he felt like someone who can be trusted. Alec hated to admit it, but for those short couple of hours he felt safer with that man than with his own mother in past couple of years. His hand unconsciously went up to his neck. When Magnus was putting that so-nice-to-touch piece of fabric on Alec, he allowed him to do that without second thought. He wanted that, he wanted to be as happy as Chairman Meow who trusted his owner, happly allowed him to touch his fur and even purred with self satisfaction feeling his caressing.

When the flat quiet down and the only source of sounds was the outside world, Alec looked at his reflection for the last time before taking off that soft, almost black strap. It was loose, almost like a necklace and very easy to undo. His skin underneath didn’t hurt anymore thanks to that cold slime Master put on him. It even made Alec felt pleasant shivers ran down his spine on that nice memory. He put the collar down and moved his fingers towards the neatly folded pajama made of silky fabric and was left for him on a commode. He smoothed it lightly feeling guilt and regret started pooling in his chest. But Alec knew, he had no time to spare. He had to go back, no matter what.

Alec opened the door, still unable to believe it was not locked from the other side. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but it must have been the middle of the night. There was not a single light ray coming in from the outside, so when he moved slowly through those unfamiliar halls and rooms it was a miracle he managed to do it without hitting or breaking anything. When he finally found the main doors he noticed there only an old fashioned chain holding doors closed. He slowly moved metal piece through the maze that was making noise as loud as his heart hammering over his rib cage for almost half an hour now.

With an unlocked way to freedom he put his hand on a handle and… hesitated. He was terrified, yes, but not of the warlock or the punishment that certainly was awaiting for him if he get caught. If it was possible after less than half of a day, Alec really started to like him. What he was scared of was an outside world, a place he didn't know at all.

Alec took a deep breath, pressed against the handle. He pushed the doors open and in the same second, he got pushed back to the room by some kind of blue fog.

“Where do you think you are going Alexander?” the boy heard a soft voice from behind and turned around rapidly to its source. First thing he noticed was barely glowing fireball that was levitating around dark figure, but then the light went more to the front of it and Alec saw his owner. Alec’s master was leaning against the door frames with his arms crossed on a bare chest. All he had on was a pair of loose silky pyjama trousers hanging low on his hips, showing a thin line of black hair coming out from under the crimson material and ending in place where his navel should be. His body was long and strong, with hard muscles covered with caramel-like skin, smooth and beautifully shiny in blue light. Alec swallowed hard, feeling his breath getting heavier.

“I… Emm… I was just… ” he stuttered and dropped his eyes low, hiding his blushed face behind a courtin of black hair. He only hoped his punishment won’t be more horrible than those he experienced in Lady Camille’s shop.

Magnus pushed himself from the frame and came closer to his petrified pet. “Look at me” he said firmly with his Alpha voice, but in some way also delicate, so Alec compiled without a second of hesitation. The face of his Master was blank, emotionless, but the boy could now sense how angry he was. The man snapped his fingers and in his other hand the silky collar appeared. He stopped right in front of Alec and put it back on boy’s neck, gently brushing with his thumb that spot where couple hours ago was deep red line. “You will now go to your room and stay there until I tell you otherwise. And this time, don’t take this off. Do you understand?” He tapped the silk and Alec noded not dearing to turn away his eyes from cat-like ones. Magnus motioned at him to move and they both went back down the hall, Alec first and Magnus right after, following him silently.

The boy stopped in corridor with doors on both its sides, not really remembering behind which one he was placed before. They all were looking the same for him and if he didn’t want to angry more his new master he couldn’t make any mistake. Suddenly he noticed a light blue glimmer dancing in front of one of the doors, placing on it a black plate with beautifully written inscription of Alexander's name. “Go, get some sleep, Alexander. We have a lot to do tomorrow” said Alpha with a big hint of warmness in his voice.

Alec looked at his master little scared but also very surprised. “N-no punishment?” he asked so quietly that even he could barely hear himself. His master looked at him as if fascinated. “No, now go.” He made sharp gesture with his hand and Alec turned immediately on the soundless order. He grabbed the handle, but before opening the door he whispered with eyes pinned low and soft smile on his face “Thank you Master, you are a good person.”

“I am not and better don’t test me on that one. Go to sleep.” His voice was even scarier now, making Alec want to start apologizing and explaining why he did what he did, but when he turned again his new Master was already gone. Only his flying blue flame was left behind, so his pet could see anything in the darkness.

The best thing Alec could do now, was obediently follow his order. So he did. He went inside already familiar room, changed into silks that made his skin feel as if he was covered with midnight air and went to bed… But after hours of tossing in way too soft bed Alec got out of it taking with himself the thinnest of the covers and finally managed to fell asleep on the fluffy rug beneath the bed. And his dreams that night were bright, colorful and free.

* * *

The sun was high on the sky when Alec got woken up by a question “Why are you on a floor again, Alexander?” He was asked by already known to him curious and worried tone. He opened his eyes and saw Magnus squatting right next to him. Alec could feel his gentle fingers running lightly through his hair and it felt really nice, but the moment Alec pushed himself to the sitting position it all stopped. The boy looked up at his master with little disappointment in his eyes and surprisingly that was enough to receive more petting from the warlock.

“I… I couldn’t sleep on the bed. It’s too soft… “ Alec answered shyly, unconsciously leaning more to the touch.

That wasn’t an answer Magnus expected to hear, not after last evening. “I see.”  he snapped his fingers and blue flames replaced the materace with a different one. “It should be better now.” He smiled and ruffled boy’s soft hair. “Come on, breakfast is waiting.” Magnus got up, watching how expresion on Alexander’s face was changing into something like a surprise with a hint of a true glee. This boy was a real eye candy and as it turned out, he really liked French toasts Magnus made today. (instead of conjuring them up)

They ate in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. The boy was all focused on his food and Magnus was still tired despite late hour, because he spend half of his night awake. He was once again looking at his father’s case, but still he didn’t find even one interesting connection between shadowhunters and demons or warlocks. He even made some calls to his closest friends, but only Ragnor was able to help him a little with some advices about Nephilim pets as an owner of some of them.

The rest of what's left of that day they spent in the living room, Magnus working on the potion for his next client, while Alec was observing and learning how to be useful in the process. Following Ragnor’s advices Magnus rescheduled all his other clients for no earlier than next week, so the two of them had some time to get to know each other better. He also didn’t want anyone to disturb Alexander’s adjusting to the new place and this way he could keep a better eye on the Nephilim boy. Not because he suspect that he will try to escape again. Even if he would try he wouldn’t be able to, not with all the wards Magnus put around his loft. There was also one more reason for all that, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself… he just wanted to make sure his new pet was feeling fine in his new home.

After couple of days Alexander was still learning what and where can he find, but despite all the time he wasted on searching, he was quite fast with cleaning. At the beginning Magnus thought he will have to help his boy with house chores with his magic, but it didn’t took him long to learn how skilled Alexander actually was. As a reward, when his sweet pet was done, he always allowed him to do what he wanted, of course only if he stayed inside the loft and when Magnus didn’t need him for something else. Mostly Alexander choosed to spent his free time playing with Chairman Meow, which was a cute thing for Magnus to watch. When he also was done with his work (or just couldn’t stand being the only one left aside) he joined them with cat toys or just his magic. Sometimes though Alexander prefered to simply look around the rooms, at the art and old books, and sometimes he just sat down on the floor and looked outside the windows making small talks with his owner. After Magnus finally received the custom made collar he ordered for Alec and replaced the temporary one with it, he decided to let the boy go on the terrace. And dear Lilith if it wasn’t the most beautiful smile Magnus ever saw.

“I’m going to visit my client at home and you are going with me.” Magnus said two days later, interrupting Alexander, who was dusting shelves. “But you have to behave. Don’t talk without permission and keep your eyes low, do you understand?” and Alec could only nod on that which as always was followed by a verbal answer. Magnus smiled and ruffled his soft hair “Good boy. Now go to your room and change, I left new clothes on your bed. You can’t go out in too big clothes.”

Alec didn’t mind those clothes he was wearing every day. Yes, they were slightly too big, but they also were nice to touch, comfortable and smelled so good (just like his Master). Those new one were different. They were tighter and lacked that soothing scent, making Alec feel safe and now that he was going to go outside for the first time in a very long time, he needed some of that ensures.

Magnus gave Alexander his leather bag to carry and opened the portal that took them right in front of big iron gates, that leaded to colorful garden. On the sidewall there was a small button that he pressed and after a short moment they were allowed inside. Man living there was not only Magnus’ client, he was also an old friend and the only warlock known to him, who lost his immortality.

“Now his body is too old to control his magic on its own. Basic spells are all he can do without taking a big risk. I invented an incantation to help him, but it needs to be renewing every now and then depending on how does he feel. That’s why we are here today.” Magnus explained to his Alexander who was listening carefully, but from time to time his blue eyes stopped on something in the garden surrounding the path they were walking by. He smiled in understanding way and simply asked “See anything you like?”

Alec looked up at his owner and shook his head with a light smile that was plastered to his face ever since they walked out the portal. “It's been a while since I was around so many flowers.” He answered immediately and stopped to look at one of the garden patch with the biggest flowers they were walking by. The boy touched gently one of the petal, watching a honey bee working inside. “Come on Alexander, you can take a walk here later.” and this simple sentence made Alexander’s eyes shine as if millions stars were trapped inside them.

The name of Magnus’ friend was Rijad and he was very cheerful man with long, gray hair, dark skin with milk-white patches and neon orange eyes with horizontal rectangle pulpits like a goat. He was also not very powerful Beta, but both warlocks exchanged their greetings as equals and Magnus proceeded with the spell, from time to time asking Alec to pass him one of the ingredients from the bag.

“To be honest I had never expected you to get yourself a pet. How long do you have him, Magnus?” Rijad asked, which was a normal question, but it still made Alec’s stomach unpleasantly jump. He hated being treated like an object. He looked at Magnus who made a quick calculations in his head and realise today was September 12, a very special day for his boy (at least according to Alec’s documents along with Proof of Ownership).

“Ten days if I remember correctly.” he said hiding his small smile behind the potion. He waited long second before he put the flask down with short “It's ready.” and he then looked at his pet with same soft smile that appeared so many times on his face since he got this boy under his care. “Alexander, I need you to leave this room for next 30 minutes. You can go outside to the garden if you want.”

“Yes, Master.” was all Alec said before going behind the door. He didn't went far though, because as fast as he left he heard the other man’s loud laugh and only slightly lower comment “maybe I should get one for myself?”. The men talked some more, but it was hard to understand through thick, wooden door. Alec could hear only some single words that told him enough to once again feel fear in his guts. Lady Camille was planning to sell some Alpha girls on the nearest auction she planned for him, or at least that's what he understood from pieces he got from his Master’s the conversation with that man.

With eyes big and terrified for his sister, Alec fast got out of the house and run to the gate. Izzy was in danger and it was all he could think of in this wave of panic. But the only way outside was locked, obviously, so he started desperately looking for another way out. The garden was quite big, but Alec ran it around quite fast, trying to find a hole or something he could use to get on the other side. The fence was too high to jump over it and the ornaments on top of it made climbing on it impossible without hurting himself badly. In the end all his efforts were useless.

* * *

After long half an hour Magnus finally finished casting his spell and started packing up his stuff up while talking with his friend slash client. This incantation always took a lot of his power and all he wanted now was get some rest on his couch while watching Chairman Meow and Alexander play.

“I already told you, I don’t want you to pay me anything.” Magnus smiled at his friend. “It’s enough that you paid for the ingredients, but since you insist so much today, there actually is something I would like to have. Let me take one flower from your gorgeous garden.” He proposed and Rijad had nothing against it. Both men went out of the house where Magnus picked up his payment, a beautiful Blue Tiger Lily which was the size of his hand. “It’s a pleasure to do business with you, my friend. Alexander!” Magnus called out his boy who was sitting nearby on the ground, running his fingers through the grass, simply enjoying the sensation of the nature.

Alec manage to already calm himself down, think about what to do and how. He already got a plan or two in his head, but somehow it always ended with coming back to his Master with his siblings and mother. Suddenly he heard that nice, deep voice and he turned his head immediately. He got up and ran to his owner, ready to take from him his bag. “Yes Master?” he asked little worried that he got caught on wandering around, looking for the possibility to escape and waited for (at least) being scolded.

Magnus only ruffled his boy’s black hair before saying “We are leaving” with a small smile he couldn’t hide anymore. They said their goodbyes and Magnus reached out to Alec with the flower in his hand. “This is for you, Alexander. You did very well today and this is your reward.” he added seeing surprised look at boy’s face. Alec took carefully offered plant in his hands and bit his lower lip. He knew that Magnus wouldn’t praise him if he knew he tried to run away, even if he knew Alec wanted that only to find and help his sister. Strong feeling of guilt started to pooling in his guts and he hated it. He liked his Master he wanted to be good pet, but how can he be happy with his new life when his family was still suffering?

“You don’t like it?” the sudden question brought him back to reality. “It is the one you were looking at earlier.” The warlock continued, which made Alec look up at his owner and smile honestly before he answered shyly. “I like it very much, Master. It’s the most beautiful flower I ever seen… Can I really keep it?” he asked, making Magnus giggle at that small question. “Yes, of course, as I said it’s yours now. And you are right, it is indeed very pretty one.” Magnus said not looking at the flower, but at his pet. “I guess it is because it has the very same shade of blue as your eyes.” he half-joked, causing boy to blush lightly and he turned to open the portal. “By the way did you know that today is your birthday?” he asked and after long second Alec shook his head visibly surprised, but mostly scared and worried. He obviously expected something bad to come up next so he quickly explained “I’m taking you for ice-cream and you can eat as much as you want.”

Despite relief and happiness in Alexander’s eyes, Magnus barely manage to his ex. He knew well why his pet got scared and Camille was the only one to blame. Fifteenth birthday was a hard age for all pets but especially in her store. If Alexander would still be there today he would got separated from his family and at days sold or put in the Red House for anyone who would pay. It didn’t matter if he presented or not, Camille hated waist money on something useless for her.

Magnus shook his head passing through the portal. It all didn’t matter now, Alexander would get used to new life fast and forget about his past. Maybe one day he would even start spending nights with Magnus… They had time and plans for today’s evening. Days were still warm, so there was a lot of mundanes playing and walking in the park. Magnus carefully chose spot for them to came out from the portal, so no one unwanted would see them. They then went slowly down the path near the lake stopping only to the stall with cold desert he promised to his pet.

“I don’t know… I had never eat it.” Alec answered shyly when Magnus asked him which flavour he would like. In the end they went away from the stall with one big cone filled with all available flavours and sat down near the lake. The first time the boy licked his creamy food was a marvelous view and only for Magnus. Alec was so surprised tasting cold sweetness on his tongue, or when he realise his dessert started to melt. It was hilarious and so cute at the same time. At some point Magnus couldn’t help himself and brushed off some cream that got on Alec’s nose, doing exact same thing as he did when boy had his first meal in his loft.

As it turned out Alec liked not only small cats. He also watched ducks with shiny eyes, so Magnus conjure up some bread and they both started to feeding them. “We had ducks near our house.” Said Alec quietly, breaking long but comfortable silence. Magnus looked at his pet but he didn’t looked sad. “You mean before you got to Camille’s store?” Magnus asked throwing more and more bread to ducks as if he wanted them to choke on it. Alec only nodded with a small smile as an answer. He looked as if thinking of his lost freedom wasn’t sad for him, and Magnus knew that couldn't be true. Losing freedom and started to being treated as an object was one of the worst things in the world. But this boy seemed to accept his situation and was taking as much good of it as possible, slowly finishing his ice-cream. In his other hand he was still holding his flower even when Magnus offered to send it safely to boy’s room. It wasn’t a problem though, Rijad grow not only most beautiful flowers, but also capable of surviving a whole month without water. Somehow Alexander was similar to it, Magnus still didn’t know him well but something was telling him that this boy was way stronger than he seemed. Maybe that was the thing Asmodeus saw in him.

When Alec finished eating Magnus conjure up a wet tissue and cleaned him, taking pleasure from this small contact. “Let’s go back home.” Magnus finally said, getting up from the bench. Yes, it was a nice day for a long walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if there are any very annoing mistakes (and I'm sure there are some).  
> And don't forget to keep fighting for our great show! Be loud people, but polite and don't give up. As Clary says, 'Alone, we're strong. Together, we are unstoppable.'  
> And have a good day / night ;)


	3. I don't want to break free

Alec was sitting on his bed with eyes pinned to the flower in the slim vase on the bedside table. His Master told him that the lily flower was his payment, but Alec was only doing what he was obligated to do anyway. When he told that to the warlock, the man only smiled the way that made Alec feel safe (and probably blush) and told him to keep it anyway, but as his second birthday gift. It somehow made him identify with that flower a little more. In the end, he also was given as a present to Mag… his Master from that all-white man.

“It’s ready.” the boy heard when his Master entered to his room. He immediately noticed that the man's eyes were back to normal again, all glowing with gold and green colors that the boy already loved to look at. When they were in the park, surrounded by the mundanes, those mesmerizing irises had to stay glamoured and Alec already knew he wasn’t a fan of that.

In one of his hands Alec’s Master was carrying a small bottle with a pinkish fluid sparkling lively inside. “Open your mouth” the man ordered with that warm, carrying voice that always did some strange things with boy’s heart and he put only couple drops of the potion on Alec’s tongue. “This will help you fight your fever before it get serious, but next time tell me if you get cold, even when you enjoy the walk. I would be worried if you got seriously sick.” he smiled and put his hand on Alec’s forehead to check his temperature. The fever was still there, but it was slowly going down, so he let go, brushing away some of the stray strands of hair from the boy’s eyes.

Alec felt his cheeks getting warmer due to a soft blush that had nothing to do with his high temperature. “Yes, Master” he answered as if by reflex, keeping his eyes low. He was a little too embarrassed to look back into the gold irises, so he just let his Master to tuck him under the covers which felt weird, but nice. Then he noticed blue fog that materialized a glass of water next to his flower and Alec’s dry throat felt gratitude towards the gesture. He heard quiet “Good night, Alexander” from the man and answered him before he closed his eyes.

Now all he had to do was to wait until Magnus will fall asleep… because tonight Alec was going to try again… _He had to…_ This would be his second attempt to go back to that place and save his family… _but he was so tired now…_ He was better prepared this time, knowing exactly how he can get out from this flat and the building… _and his head was terribly heavy, ever since he took the shower before going to bed…_ All was left was to wait for a right moment… _he had no time for illness_ …

But what if he really was getting sick? He just needed a little nap, only couple of minutes while he was waiting for the loft to quiet down. He had to restore at least a little of his strength, this would help him get out, the better he was going to feel the easier it would be to find his family…

The medicine Alec got worked fast. The second time he opened his eyes, he felt way better, despite the feeling that his temperature still was a little higher than it should. He got up and… only then noticed that the room was very bright and the sky behind the window turned from dark gray into light shade of blue. _It’s at least noon_ , Alec thought with a tight clench in his chest and throwing curses over his own stupidity. He had to fell asleep for a whole night and now he was going to lose another whole day waiting till the night would come again, just to get one more chance to run away. He didn’t even want to leave this place to begin with, not forever anyway, but he doubted he would be allowed to come back once he would leave.  

“Alexander! You finally woke up, I see.” Alec heard warlock’s soft voice when he entered the living room, all dressed up and ready to start his house chores. The warlock, on the other hand, was sitting in his favourite armchair with an old book in hand, still in his silky pajama pants and wide opened robe. His exposed chest once again did something strange to Alec’s eyes, not allowing them to look away, even when he tried very hard.

“How do you feel my Dear pet? Good enough to eat something?” The question woke Alec up in a brutally fast way, making him realise how hungry was he. “Yes, I feel much better now Master.” He smiled sweetly while his eyes went back to Magnus’ golden one just for mere second before they shyly dropped back on the floor. “Thank you for taking care of me… “ He added not daring to move until he felt a gentle finger under his chin, making him look up. “Open your mouth” Magnus ordered as gentle as if he was asking Alec to do so and the boy followed without thinking. Couple drops of the pinky potion went on his tongue making him taste sweet and spicy flavour. “Just couple more of this today and you will be as healthy as ever. Now come with me, you need food.” he added and motioned at his pet to follow him to the dining table. Every day they had something else to eat and it was always prepared or conjured up by the warlock, because Alec didn’t know how to cook. Lady Camille forbidden to teach her commodity for sale this skill in order to avoid the possibility of someone getting poisoned by a pet bought in her store. Magnus though didn't seem to care about that and he offered Alec to teach him after he would finally get used to the tasks he already had. Until then the man decided to get his pet familiar with all kinds of different foods from all over the world. In today’s menu was spicy smelling, yellow soup with some vegetables cut into small cubes in it. Magnus conjured up a napkin that he tied loosely around Alec’s neck, just below his soft, silk and leather collar and he picked up the spoon. With his free hand just below boy’s chin, he scooped some of the liquid and he gave it to his pet, visibly enjoying feeding him like this.

“This is called chicken soup,” Magnus started to explain while continuing to fill up boy’s belly with warm fluids. “You are still little feverish, so I figured out it will be the best thing for you to eat. It will give you energy and vitamins you need to fight off whatever you caught… or at least this is what many cultures of the-” but he wasn’t allowed to finish what he intended to say. The front door opened suddenly and the room filled with well know to Magnus energy of another dimension. Edom.

Alec immediately noticed how his master’s body tensed and how his warm, cat-like eyes got sharp when a tall, almost all white man waltzed in the room. For a moment Alec was confused of who that was, but one word from that man, just a little sample of his voice was enough to bring back a memory of the sound coming from the speaker in his cell in Lady Camille’s pet store and that send chills down his spine. He immediately dropped his head low, trying to make himself invisible.  

“How is my dearest son doing? Good?” Asmodeus stepped in the middle of the living space with a grin made of his sharp teeth. “I hope I do not disturb you.” he added with a tone that clearly showed he didn’t mind if he did and sat in Magnus’ favourite armchair as if he was in his own house.

“Don’t try to pretend you care father. Once you walked on me with two other people in bed and you didn’t even ask if I mind you joining us.” Magnus got up from his spot and made couple of steps unconsciously trying to shield his pet from the demon. “So spare me those lies and tell why are you here?”

There was a short moment of silence from both sides, but in the end the only respond Asmodeus gave Magnus was short “Fix me a drink” when he got up and passed next to him in lazy pace. He stopped only before the pet that was still sitting quietly in the chair with his eyes low. “Look at me” he ordered calmly, but Alec only clenched his fist on his knees harder and looked other way, trying to forcefully calm his body. Surprisingly, seeing that the demon smiled and took boy’s chin in his hand, making him look right into his cat-like eyes, so much alike Magnus’ and at the same time not.

For Alec those golden eyes were cold and cruel, nothing like the caring gaze of his owner. The very same second he felt Asmodeus’ slim fingers touching his skin, he noticed with the corner of his eye a small glimmer of rage in those beautiful eyes of his Master. The same one that he saw not so long time ago when one of the vampires touched him, trying to change his clothes. Beside that, Master’s face staid as it were, vapid and patient. Suddenly he visibly tensed, when the demon bended over Alec and sniffed his nape with a very low hum, as if he just smelled a delicious meal, making the boy squirm uncomfortably when he felt strange shiver ran down his spine.

“You still haven’t play with it? I thought you would like this toy I bought you.” Asmodeus asked surprised with his deep voice. “When we were at the store you were looking at it, as if it already was in your possession, but if you don’t like it I can buy you a different one. maybe that girl matching your description… and I would take this one for myself.” He proposed, straightening up with eyes locked in Alec’s soft lips that he slowly brushed couple of times with his thumb.

Seeing hungry look on his father’s face, Magnus rushed closer with a ready drink in his hand and he skillfully pushed it in Asmodeus’ palm, making him let go of his Alexander. “He might be a gift from you father, but he is my property now and I will be grateful if you stop touching him without my permission.” He said firmly, but still trying to keep his polite tone. “If you could just tell me already, what is it that you want from me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Asmodeus sipped the drink and nodded with approval at the taste. “I haven’t seen my dearest son for years and this is not good for our… father-son relationship. That’s why I decided to warm up our contacts, make them more frequent and this pet was my peace offering, you better appreciate that gesture. Usually, I’m not the one who reaches out first, especially to someone who last time behaved like an insufferable brat.” He drank rest of his drink in one go and vanished the glass, or more like shuttered it into pieces so small they looked like a dust floating in the air. “Now that we straightened things up, let’s go. It’s time for you to finally return home and learn how to rule Edom by my side as my successor.”

Magnus felt his blood boil with anger and disgust at the memories connected to the place he once was told was his kingdom. His gaze sharpened making his pulpis look like a razor blades. “No. No way I’m coming back there. Get yourself another foolish child to follow you blindly in your cruel crusade.” Those words came out from him as if it was a poison and it only made his father smile fondly before he gave his cold respond. “Keep that up and I will make you to go with me. You know I can do that.”

Magnus’ answer on that was immediate. “No, you can’t. If you could drag me back to Edom by force, you would have done that long time ago, but you can’t. Not with our deal.” He added coldly with his strong Alpha voice, making the air thick from his dominant scent. Unfortunately that seemed to have no effect on the demon.

Asmodeus made a couple fast steps forward, getting so close to the warlock their faces were only an inch or two apart. “You're coming with me.” he started with the demanding voice so strong it would easily compel Alec to do as he said, but not Magnus. He was standing still, looking straight into eyes so similar to his and he waited, gathering all his magic deep in his guts, ready to defend himself any moment now. His stubborn attitude only made the demon smile more.

“My boy, you are just like me.” said Asmodeus tilting his head to the side. “You listen to no one, but yourself.* Suddenly his wide smile disappeared, hiding his sharp teeth behind thin lips and this time he spoke so coldly that even Magnus felt it on his skin. “You can take whatever you want with you. We are going back.”

In barely couple of seconds Magnus came from being cautious, through suprise and all other emotions, to being angry. The way Asmodeus was putting the situation for him, ment he already decided for him, not leaving any choice to his son. That was not their deal. “I won’t go anywhere with you, father. I don’t care about your world, as long as it stay away from mine. You abused your visiting time here fare enough now, so go back where you belong..”

Asmodeus made an ugly face and a sudden explosion of an energy threw Magnus across the dining table and into the brick wall. The dull impact sound made Alec rose from his spot and ran to his Master, dropping on his knees right next to him, asking, begging him to open his eyes. But then he felt another wave of magic coming from behind him and he immediately covered Magnus with his own body, protecting him from dangerous stroke. Fortunately this blow felt more like a summer breeze than what had hit them seconds ago. Without hesitation Alec opened his mouth and shouted “Stop it! I won’t let you hurt my… Master... ” he turned, ready to protect Magnus best he could, but all he saw was an empty space. Only a strong sense of a promise remain in the air, as if the demon soundlessly announced his return in the nearest future.

A soft cough brought Alec’s attention back on his Master, making him forget about everything else. “Magnus? Are you alright?” he asked quietly from the worry, pulling the man to the sitting position. The pair of golden eyes looked at him wide open and shiny. “How did you just call me?” their owner asked and Alec only then realised his mistake, but somehow he wasn’t worried. This question wasn’t asked in an angry manner, more like there was something of a smile in it. That’s why he said once again “M-Magnus.” and it felt so right on his lips. Besides, his Master seemed to like it too. He even smiled widely and grabbed boy’s face between his big palms, closing the distance between them.

For Magnus, hearing his own name from this boy was something he had been waiting for a long time. Before he realised, he was pulling his pet towards himself with an intention to kiss those two plump, soft-looking lips. It took from him an enormous amount of effort to change his intent barely a second before their lips touched. Instead he pressed their foreheads together, brushing the tips of their noses together. Because it was only an eskimo kiss, and those don’t count, right?

“It sounds better than ‘the master’ title, don’t you think, Alexander?” Magnus asked almost laughing, not really expecting an answer from the surprised boy. Alec had one of those looks on his face that clearly told Magnus, his pet had no idea what to expect now, not knowing if what he had done was good or bad. Maybe that’s why the warlock simply started to scratch his pet gently behind the ear, gaining from him a soft and relaxed purr that warmed his old heart.

After longer couple of seconds of petting his Alexander, Magnus asked mildly “Why did you tried to protect me from my father? He could have hurt you, or worse… Didn’t I already told you to just forget about those sick rules they thought you in that horrible place?” He asked, but the boy didn’t answer immediately as he usually did. He only opened his slowly his beautiful, big, blue eyes and that view took Magnus’ breath away. He unconsciously started to line up their lips again, his restraints were slowly giving up, when Alexander finally spoke shyly. “It was not because of the rules… I just… I did that because… I didn't want you to... get hurt…” and that made Magnus' heart swell. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller body and locked Alexander in the closest embrace possible, allowing himself to sink a little in this nostalgic moment of the pure, warm sensation pooling inside his chest for the first time in many, many years. He was so happy just because he was able to feel that caring heartbeat next his own and share the warmness between their bodies. His lungs got filled with the air that smelled so sweetly, so alluring, so much of his Alexander, he didn’t want to ever smell anything else. His nose went closer to his pet’s nape, to that very same spot where his father smelled the boy before and Magnus almost licked the soft skin there.

Almost.

“Alec.” The boy said suddenly, bringing Magnus back to reality. The warlock made a small distance to look at his face with a question in his eyes. “My… my family and friends used to call me Alec.” Alexander smiled shyly with his cheeks getting maddly red on his milk-like skin, unfortunately only for couple of seconds before he dropped his head and added with a little worried tone “I know, you Master can call me however you want-” Magnus cutted him by pressing a single finger to his lips. Then he smiled and said “Thank you, for sharing this with me. I really appreciate that, but if you don’t mind I will keep using the longer version of your name. It matches you and I like it a lot, not to mention that I’m a little old fashioned.” He ruffled his Alexander’s hair, so soft to the touch that it was almost painful to let them go. “We should get up from the floor. Your fever is gone for now, but it might come back. I will also call my friend again, ask her to drop by and check on you when she get a free minute or two.” Alec only nodded on that with a soft smile, strangely happy for his Master’s decision to keep calling him by his full name. Something that he earlier associated with only not-so-nice memories, now was bringing to his mind a picture of Magnus and his warm, happy eyes. Of course Alec still was curious about the whole situation that just happened. He wanted to know what was the deal with the man his Master was calling his father, but he was in no position to ask questions. Instead he got up from the floor and he sat with his Master on their previous positions.

Magnus reheated the chicken soup with a simple spell and once again started to feed his pet with a soft smile on his face, the one that almost could be called a loving one...

 

* * *

 

“Could I stay here with you, Master?” Alexander asked shyly after another dose of the medicine got applied on his tongue. He just got told to go back to his bed and rest some more, but he really wanted stay in the same room with the warlock, preferably as long as it was possible. The man was so gentle, patient and warm to him, it made Alec wonder if there was at least a small possibility to successfully ask him for help in saving his family. He terribly missed them, even his mother who became cold and detached towards him in last weeks before he got bought. Izzy kept telling him that there was clearly something wrong with her, so it wasn’t really her fault and Alec honestly hoped it was true. Of course it wasn’t that he wanted his mom to be sick, but he honestly hoped she didn’t started to hate him… He believed it was a temporary thing and now she and his oldest sister, Max and Mishell are alright… and that nameless baby girl, too. Her birth was the beginning of his mother's worse condition and soon after that he and Izzy decided to start calling the girl ‘Dimple’ due to her single dimple on the right cheek. Just the memory of that tiny, round face in the arms of Izzy brought back a little warmness in his heart. He desperately needed them to be just safe and sound.

Magnus looked at his pet surprised after hearing probably for the first time the boy asking for something. He secured the potion in his hand from spilling with an ornamental plug and said little sadly “Once again with a ‘Master’ title? I guess you still need some more time to start using my name…” He sighed and scratched his stubbled chin, clearly making some calculations in his head. “Fine, if you want you can stay, but only under the blanket…” he snapped his fingers and on the sofa appeared fluffy gray blanket made of pure cashmere. “...and you  will  try to fall asleep, got it?” He smiled the way that showed his white teeth, making Alec smile back to him in a softer and more grateful way.

Alec wrapped himself into the softest thing he ever touched and as he promised, he laid down watching his Master through half opened eyes, only from time to time exchanging with him some meaningless words. Suddenly he felt light weight on his hip and saw Chairman Meow that jumped on him from the back of the couch, looking for a spot for his late afternoon nap. Finally, the kitten curled into the ball right next to Alec’s stomach, purring softly every time the boy ran his fingers through the fur matching with its colour to the blanket. Magnus couldn’t be more mesmerized by the view of someone scratching his cat.

Usually the process of making this base for many different potions was long and boring for Magnus, but having one of his pets stubbornly awaken, he naturally started a light conversation between them. It was mostly about nothing, just small stuff that made them little more familiar with each other and funny short stories from Magnus about his past in other cities some decades ago. It didn't miss man’s attention that Alexander seemed as if he tried to tell him something, but always ended up saying something unrelated instead. Not that Magnus minded, he knew his pet needed some more time to feel fully comfortable with his new situation and Magnus was ready to give his boy as much of that as he needed.

After a while the mist floating out the pot became so thick it seemed solid, so they ended up playing a simple game of guessing what shapes could they see in fluffy puffs. It was fun and from time to time made both of them laugh and there was nothing more mesmerizing than Alexander’s blue eyes, shying from the joy. Magnus didn’t even notice when the time had passed and sunny afternoon turned into late evening and then night that brought a client to his doors. It was only a vampire who came for a potion Magnus prepared the other day, but his visit made his Alexander visibly tensed. When the warlock and the vampire turned to sit down and talk business, in a blink of an eye Alec rushed back to his room, not even asking his owner for permission. When the warlock was done dealing with his client, he went after his pet only to find him sitting on the bed with his knees up to his chest. It wasn’t a mystery that boy needed some space, so he decided to sit down on the bed, but in a comfortable distance for both of them and he tried to calm the boy down using using his own scent.

The air in the room become lighter, smelling with that soothing and protective scent, Alec always smelled on his clothes and right now he needed it so much. It made those unwanted images running through his head fade away, and his heart calmed him down within seconds. He looked up at his Master and felt bad for his own behavior, seeing an unspoken question written on Magnus’ face. After pulling in a dipper inhale through the nose the boy spoke up in a quiet and almost breaking voice. “I don’t like vampires… That client… he looked a lot like the one responsible for my… training and when Master started talking with him in language I don’t know, I thought… Maybe he is here to take me back there… Because you don’t want me here anymore… I’m sorry Master I ran out like this.” Alexander rose his eyes and looked deep in Magnus’ eyes, almost killing the man with the view.

It was surprisingly easy for Magnus to feel compassion to Alec's full of pain and bad memories expression. He reached out to the boy and waited patiently for him to reduce the distance between them on his own. When he felt his fingers sinking in the boy’s thick, black hair, he felt airy shivers ran from his fingertips through his entire body, heating it up with every next wave. “I have to be honest with you Alexander, I had never wanted to have a Nephilim as my pet” he confessed quietly “but you have nothing to worry about, my sweet boy. I would never give you back to that horrible place. You don’t even have to worry about meeting any of the vampires from Camille’s store, including her. They are not welcome here and they know about it very well, so just try to forget about them and your previous life. Trust me, the sooner you do that, then better.” He said with a soft smile, unaware of the impact his words had on his pet.

Within seconds the inside of Alec’s mind turned into a mess, confusing and scary thoughts coming to him in unstoppable flow and there was nothing he could do to prevent that. For the last couple of hours he tried to voice his plead for help for his loved ones, but now he was actually glad he didn’t manage to say anything. His Master not only didn’t want him in the first place, which itself was surprising and a little painful, but also the warlock told him to forget about his past and that included his family. The only relative he had left, people who he treasured the most in the world and now… he was supposed to just forget about them? Just that idea took away boy’s hope for getting help from his Master.

Alexander became quiet, but Magnus wasn’t alarmed by that, assuming it must be because of boy’s cold and the stressful meeting from almost an hour ago. One last time he ran his fingers through his pet’s soft hair and tucked him back in the covers. He left the room with his soft ‘goodnight’ on his lips and he headed straight to the living room. With a flick of his fingers he fixed himself his favourite martini drink, a strong one, that appeared right in his hand and with his other one he was already dialing his sister’s number, hoping she would had a second to pick up his call.

A warm, feminine voice greeted him from the other side, causing him to smile involuntarily. “Hello Cat, I hope I do not disturb you… “ he listened to her answer and led out a disappointed sigh. “Don’t worry darling. I understand, but please, let me know when you find five minutes to drop by. I terribly miss you and I would love to have a drink with you.” Second answer from the woman made him laugh lightly. “You know me so well. Fine, you are right, I wanted to ask you to take a look on Alexander. He should be fine by now and yet he still have those temperature jumps.” He listened to another, much longer answer and he smiled apologetically knowing she can surely hear it in his voice. “I know, I’m sorry Darling, but he is… something else. He is not like the other Nephilims and he definitely is nothing like those shadowhunters from the past. He is… like an actual angel. I think you might even like him.” One last answer from the other side brought a real smile on the man’s face and after lots of honest compliments from him to her, he hung up, already heading to his bedroom with refilled glass. It was not a long day, but surely it was an intense one.

Alec heard the door to the master bedroom being closed through the small gap between his door and the floor where he had his ear pressed for the past twenty minutes. He knew that his owner needed only an hour after those big doors got closed to be fast asleep, so he slowly started to getting ready. He changed into his comfy, everyday clothes and folded neatly those he was wearing today, before he put them back into the closed. Then he made his bed, making sure it looked as if he was never there and waited. He was looking around with need to remember every detail of this cozy room before he would leave it forever, because he knew that once he would make one step outside this apartment his Master would never take him back and it was something that hurt him the most. He could have hopes and lie to himself that his Master is opposite of the other owners, but no matter what was going to happen with him from now on, his dream-like life was going to be over soon. Now his family was the most important to him, especially Izzy who had not much time left before she would start her training, the same he had. Alec would rather die than let anything bad happen to her.

The hour passed way too quickly. Alec turned away from the window through which he was looking at the night view of the city. He could see only a tiny part of the closest area and yet everything there was so huge, with many high buildings around and lots of loud sounds. It surely was scary and unknown to him, but because he got to his Master’s place by a portal he didn’t even know where Lady Camille’s shop was exactly located. Lucky he knew the place was one of the most popular in the world (whatever exactly the word ‘world’ ment), so it shouldn’t be hard to find someone who would lead him there. The first time his escape attempt was a disaster, but only because he rushed things and tried to got out without a proper knowledge of his surrounding. Now he was way better prepared. His new plan was based on his gained knowledge of the loft’s layout. He knew that there were two spells put on the main entrance for a protection. First was to prevent unwanted people to come inside while Alec’s Master was away and the second one was warning Magnus every time the door got open, no matter from which side. Obviously, that meant the main entrance was a big no for Alec, but since he was allowed to go out on a terrace, only two times till now and always in Magnus’ presence, he discovered something. There was a fire staircase outside the building that he could probably use and also a big chance no protecting spell was casted there. Alec hoped that was the answer for him on how to get out, because he was going to try that way tonight and hopefully it was going to work out… He really wanted to stay.

After one last look around the room, Alec went to the mirror on the commodie and, not without regret, took off his collar. It was a really beautiful one, made of soft material that could change its color from blue to pure black, with a subtle, silver ornaments and badge with ‘Alexander’ engraved on it with the same hand write as his Master’s. The proof of Alec’s belonging to… Magnus. To put it down was one of the hardest things he had done in this loft.

With only the clothes on his body and big, blue flower in his hand, Alec left his room as quietly as possible.


	4. Lost innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth waiting, and as always. If there are any irritating mistakes in the text let me know so I can correct it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to dop a spoilers to the chapter here, but remember when things will get nasty, whatever happens it is MALEC, they wouldn’t hurt each other (on purpose at least) and are meant to be happy together.

The loft always seemed dark and quiet in the middle of the night. Of course that wasn’t a case for the eyes and ears of a cat. Chairman Meow was purring softly while dreaming about some fat slices of fresh tuna when quiet creak of a wooden floor got him awake. As a young, inquisitive kitten, he jumped off the bed, not really caring if he woke up the sleeping warlock by walking on him, and he headed to the living room through the door ajar. He made a small tour around a sofa and below the side tables before he saw Alec, the new member of the house. He was squatting near the big windows, trying to tie up one of his shoes. Chairman liked that boy, mostly because he was very friendly and warm boy who was also playing with him and giving the best belly rubbing, or even snacks if their Master allowed him to do so.

Counting on getting some of those things, the kitten went happily to the boy and started rubbing against his legs and palms, surprising Alec so much that he jumped a little on his spot. “Hey, Chairman Meow.” Alec let go of the laces from his shoes and scratched the kitten behind the ear for a short moment. Yes, Chairman wouldn’t mind to spend all his days like this. “Sorry, I can’t play with you. I have… something very important to do.” Hearing that the kitten titled his head, unable to understand what can be more important than his belly rubbing and he meowed quietly as a sign of protest. He kept watching Alec putting on his second shoe in which he didn't even try tying the laces and just tucked them inside the shoe like he did with the first one. Then he went to the glass doors leading on a terrace with a blue flower in his hand. Chairman knew that the boy wasn’t allowed to go out there alone, probably because the brick balustrade was low, making it easy to fall and if something would happen to Alexander, it would upset their Master. That’s why small, smart cat decided to ran back to the master bedroom and he jumped on the man lying in the middle of the gigantic bed. He swatted his paw across Magnus’ face, but the only response he got was a snap of the fingers, causing a small silver plate with a perfect slice of tuna appeared next to them. It was very impressive looking piece, smelling just as delicious and fresh as if it came straight from water, making the kitten think. If one swat could give him that, what would he get after many of them?

“Oh, for Lilith’s sake!” Magnus grumbled after third punch from a soft paw landed on his face “I already gave you tuna, what more do you want?” but then Magnus felt it. Someone had violated his shields from the inside and that could mean only one thing.

Magnus stormed out from his bedroom conjuring himself a robe on his way to the terrace. The second his foot made a step on a cold stone, his blue magic shoot from his palms, gently pulling Alec away from the side of a balustrade that was near a fire staircase. To say that he was angry was an understatement. Not only he felt betrayed, but also insulted by his ungrateful pet.

“Did you really thought I wouldn’t notice that you’re trying to sneak out again, Alexander?” Magnus asked calmly. He didn’t need to shout, or even rise his voice to show how angry he was, as an Alpha he had other ways to make it clear.

Despite being outside, Alec felt the air surrounding him become thick, immobilizing even. It got filled with fragrance that could made anyone bend their neck and submit to the Alpha that was now standing above him. His Master’s dark from anger eyes brought shivers on his skin and caused his body to shake uncontrollable. In his mind appeared a vague reminder of all the punishments that he have been through over the past years. Everything in his mind was screaming at him to run and hide or start begging for mercy… and yet he wasn’t even able to tear away his gaze from the other’s eyes. He got hypnotized by the mixture of colors and that clear Alpha smell, full of power and dominance… so strangely alluring.

Not getting any answer for his question, Magnus growled. He didn’t intend to repeat himself, not anymore. He grabbed his terrified pet by the sweater and rose him couple inches above the floor. “Tell me, why were you trying to run away from me again?” He asked with voice that slowly started to get more and more emotional. “Did I mistreat you somehow? Took so bad care of you? Or did I forced you to spread your legs for me, like so many do with their Nephilims right after they buy them?” His anger grew with every next word, only gaining on its dominant tone. He passed through the glass doors, back inside the loft and threw the smaller body at least dozen feets away, right into a just conjured up pile of big, soft pillows. “I’m sure you know what kind of people are customers in that horrible store I got you from. Or how lucky you were that I was the one who got you and not one of those perverts. If it wasn’t me, in best-case scenario you would end up in hands of someone who would use your body for their own satisfaction for many years before they would get bored of it. Then they would simply sold you like a thing they don’t need anymore to one of the brothel in the red-light district, where you would have to serve everyone and every way they want.” At this point Magnus was was almost shouting.

Alec wasn’t surprised hearing this much anger in his Master’s voice. He was aware of the risk he was taking, but he still decided to try, for his sister’s sake. He was looking at Magnus walking towards him in a steady, slow pace that made him look dangerous, but somehow not scary at all. Even while he kept talking about all those really terrifying things. Even when Magnus squatted in front of him and took his chin in a tight, but not painful grip, Alec wasn't scared. Instead he felt his cheeks heat up with a blush.

“...And that, my sweet Alexander, was the optimistic scenario. Usually on the auctions only a virginity would get sold to a savage pervert to take the unlucky pet as he likes and every way he wants, and in case he accidentally kill it, he would just pay the full price. Same thing could happen to you and after that person would be done with you, Camille would put you right away in her whorehouse. She wouldn’t even wait a day for you to recover and allow her vampires and other clients to have their fun with you… Someone as pretty as you would be very popular, so she would probably try to keep you alive as long as possible.” Magnus stopped talking and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of unwanted images from his head. “I don’t want to even think what could happen to you on the street, where no one cares if you would still be alive after they would be done with you.”

There was a short pause of silence when Magnus’ grip turned into slow caressing of his thumb on Alexander’s hot cheek. Now that they were back inside the loft, the air quickly started to fill up with their scents, combining them together in almost touchable mixture repleted with pheromones, increasing their breaths, heartbeats and already high temperature of their bodies. Probably that was what forced Magnus to push his pet back flat on the pillows by pressing on his chest right above the heart hammering inside the boy’s ribcage.

“Do you now understand how lucky you were?!” Magnus shouted at the boy for the first time ever since they met, with their faces only couple inches apart and eyes connected in a different, silent conversation. The one that was impossible to express in words.

“Do you have any idea how many people would give everything just to be as lucky as you?” Another question got said more calmly, but closer to Alec’s lips. “What would **_I_** give up to be as lucky, when I was on your position?” He added with a whisper, but he didn’t gave Alec the time to think about those words. His fingers clenched on Alec’s chest and his simple sweater. With one, confident move (and a little help of magic) the clothing got ripped off the smaller body, leaving Alec lying half naked. Magnus pushed one of his knee between boy's shaky legs, spreading them a little wider, feeling how Alexander's body was submitting to all his wants in almost inviting way… making him want to do more.

“Or maybe I'm wrong?” He whispered while his free hand slowly smoothed down Alec's arm. He could easily feel shivers on the soft skin under his fingertips, until he reached with them down the forearm. “Maybe you actually wanted to be used?” he asked, passing the thin wrist and then his fingers reached boy’s palm in which he was still holding the blue flower, tightly and gently at same time. “Looking at this, I must be right. Otherwise you would keep your collar instead of this worthless weed.” He ripped the lily out of the loosely clenched fingers and threw it to the side, making it bounce on the floor couple of times. Alec’s eyes followed the Blue Tiger Lily until it stopped moving, finally feeling terrified, but for the whole different reasons than he felt he should be. He felt so confused and scared, because… he wasn’t scared at all by his Master’s words or doing, if that could make any sense. What’s more, he got betrayed by his own body. It started to move against his own will, making it look like he was asking for something that he didn’t actually want. Only once in his life Alec felt this way and he definitely didn’t want to relive that horror… but his body had its own opinion.

“Eyes on me!” suddenly Magnus growled, turning Alec’s face back to his, making their eyes met again. His golden cat eyes seemed to glow brighter, surrounded by the dark background. He kept talking about the painful truth with their faces so close he could easily feel his boy’s hot, short breath on his lips. At the beginning Magnus wasn’t specific, he just kept talking about what could had happen to Alec if he got outside the loft alone. But he still was so angry, and the feeling of his boiling blood running so fast in his vines was slowly taking away his self control. At some point, while giving an example, he snapped his fingers getting rid of Alexander’s trousers with a wave of blue fog. He didn’t even noticed when he changed the topic to his own past and started talking about all those horrible things that happened to him and his friends and to all those who were unlucky enough to experience slavery. If he could think straight right now, he would most probably be terrified by the cruelness in his voice and how vulgar he sounded. It wasn’t him, he told himself while growling out what had happened to the werewolves twins with all the horrible details he was forced to watch and then cause by himself. He hated every word coming from his mouth and hated even the smallest thought that this was what could had happen to his Alexander if he wouldn't stop him from running away… or if Asmodeus wouldn’t choose him for a gift for him.

Of course Magnus didn’t said anything that would indicate the stories he used as examples were part of his own history, but his words still made Alec’s eyes water. Not because he was scared those things were going to become his future, threats like this were his every day for at last months before got taken away from the store. The reason was that he could simply _smell_ how hurt his owner was right now. So even if Alec was lying almost naked under the most intimidating Alpha he ever met, he wasn’t scared, even though he should be. Deep inside he was sure that his Master was still that same, very kind, always generous and gentle person that took good care of him. Maybe that was why all Alec felt was the need to touch a warm cheek of the man and brush off the big drops of his tears that rolled down that beautiful, suffering face. And he did it with a shy smile and soft whisper on his lips while looking into those golden eyes above himself “It’s ok, Magnus. You have me now.”

It was in that moment when Magnus suddenly stopped talking and allowed those soothing words came to his ears. Despite looking at Alec all this time, only now he really saw his boy’s face and the view was… _breathtaking_. With pale skin blushed sweetly in every possible spot and with those most beautiful, honest eyes, filled now with unshed tears that made them look more like an ocean than even. He really looked like an angel. It was the second time when those eyes trapped Magnus’ gaze so hard and refused to let it go.

Suddenly Magnus noticed something wet dropped just below one of those blue orbs, making the boy look like it was his own tear. The warlock watched it for a moment how it continued its journey on a rosy cheek, until it disappeared below the line of black hair. Then his eyes moved back to the blue one.

“Oh, Dear Lilith… what had I done?” Magnus asked himself, pushing his face more to the gentle palm of his pet, that got wetten due to more tears released by his eyes. “I’m so sorry Alexander, I have no idea what got into me.” He added closing the distance between them and allowing his pet to wrap his arms around him. He could feel small caressing on his back to which joined sweet rocking movements, making the tension leave his body. It was so sweet and caring, something that Magnus haven’t experienced in a long, long time and never from a Nephilim. The alluring scent coming from the crock of boy’s neck mede Magnus push his nose closer to the glands there, inhaling it deeply like it was his favourite drug.

“I shouldn’t had say all those horrible things… “ The whisper brushed against boy’s ear and this time it was Alec who took in a deeper breath. “It’s just… you are so… wonderful… young man… So caring and… thoughtful… The idea of you getting in hands of those full of hate people… it just… makes me sick…“ another sentence got said between hungry kisses on Alec’s neck that caused him to moan lowly, half from surprise and half from the given sensation. It felt strange, but not bad and he simply didn’t protest. He only squirmed a little at the beginning when he felt first brushes on his over sensitive skin. He didn’t even know why it made him so willingly tilt his head to the side in order to give his Master better access. On his chest once again appeared a big palm that slowly smoothed his skin, moving towards his belly, teasing lightly his navel until it sank its fingertips inside of Alec’s underwear.

Apparently, the training Alec went through was very successful. He didn’t even thought about protesting and kept lying still, even when through his mind rushed a cascade of flashbacks from those most horrible weeks in his life. All of them were different and at same time very similar, connected by the feelings that made Alec want to scream.

Suddenly Alec felt long, hot lick on his neck causing him to make a sound he didn’t know he can make. He moved his head as best he could, trying to see his Master’s face, just to remind himself that he is under the man he can trust, but unable to achieve that he whispered only “M-Master?” with weak, breaking voice.

Thankfully this single word, the one that Magnus hated more than any other, was enough to bring the man back from his high on the omega’s pheromones. Thankfully, because he would never forgive himself if he hurt his boy, especially in this way. He immediately pulled away from him and got on his feet with one hand pressed tight to his nose and the other one making sure his discomfort was covered by the robe. “Go to your room Alexander.” he said firmly, but Alec didn’t move from his spot, feeling almost as if his body turned into a stone. Seeing that Magnus took just a little bit more air in his lungs and using for the first time his Alpha voice on his boy, he added “NOW.” to what he said earlier. Only then Alec broke from his trance and ran fast back to his room.

 

* * *

Pets auctions take place once in every month. They start from licitating the virginity of the given pet and the starting price is always different for each pet. It depends on the pet’s individual characters and unique features of appearance. At any point every bidder is allowed to express their desire to change the licitation for a higher rank, but never lower.

Licitation ranks from the lowest to the highest:

Virginity of the pet > pet for a private use only - maximum one year (the pet would stay in the store and would be aviable whenever the winner of the auction would wish for it) > very hardcore sexgames with pet > virgin sex slave

_Customers can also buy used pets as their slaves if they want to do so. The price then depends to many factors, from the age to how worn out the pet is._

_Camille’s pet shop policy_

* * *

 

When Magnus heard the door closed, with one heavy swing of his wrist he opened all the windows in the living room, forcing the sweet, alluring fragrance got exchanged by the fresh air - something he needed now very much, just to be able to think straight. Because… _Alexander started to present…_ Went through his still foggy mind that scolded him for not sending his pet to the master bedroom, for something more than just touching.

_He smelled like an Omega, a male Nephilim Omega…_ added the small, still rational part of his brain that knew what was coming. Something what Magnus haven't experienced in at least a century. His rut.

The warlock snapped his fingers once again to summon his phone and he called the only person whom he trusted with that disgraceful part of his nature.

“Sorry to waking you up in the middle of the night, but I need my blockers. Now.” He said with his raspy voice and moved near the opened window. The temperature of his body, his heartbeat and breath started to rise fast, much faster than he remembered from the past. “Living room… yes, just… Please hurry up.”

Despite all his efforts Magnus couldn’t calm himself down, or stop his eyes from moving towards the room where his pet hided. The need to go there was growing in him with every next second and those felt like minutes.

Suddenly he felt the familiar magic signature and a moment later a portal opened in the middle of his living room. From the shimmery whirlpool stepped out his best friend wearing only her pink nightdress and matching bathrobe. Not wasting any second, Magnus went closer and took from her tiny, blue hands a bottle with enough amount of colorless potion for at least a couple of days. He took only one sip of it, but so fast and greedy like he was a thirsty man on a desert.

“Thank you Catharina…“ he started, but the woman quickly silenced him with soft smile.

“Don’t thank me, Magnus. Better show me where he is.” and she moved to the room pointed by Magnus. She put her hand on the handle and turned to him with a serious look on her face. “Remember, I’m doing it only because it is for you.” She reminded him and pushed the door open.

Both of them got hit by strong smell that made Magnus’ head spin again, taking away what was left from his self control. Before he realised Catharina kicked him out of the room, closing herself with the terrified boy hidden in a pile of fabrics on the bed.

* * *

After long minutes of anxious pacing next to the room, Magnus finally decided to sit down on the armrest of his favourite armchair. From there he had perfect view on the door with Alexander’s name on a metal badge, but he didn’t had to sit there long. No longer than five minutes later Cat came out of the room with visibly heated cheeks and weird look on her face. She was clearly deep in her thoughts which started to worry Magnus.

He got up from his spot and only when he came closer she noticed him again. “How is he?” He asked, but Cat only motioned him towards the terrace. They sat down on a wicker sofa before she gave him her answer. “Not good, to be honest…” Her whisper brought chills on the man’s skin and her eyes pinned to the floor only made everything seems worse. “Magnus, I need you to be honest with me now.” She looked up at him with almost angry gaze in her eyes. “Did you… Did you violate that boy?”

The confusion immediately replaced the worry on Magnus’ face who was looking at his sister with his eyes wide open. “No… of course I didn’t. From where you got that idea?!” He didn’t meant to rise his voice, but Cat knew that. It all was caused by Omega’s scent and the way it affected others, making their bodies drown in their own hormones and arousal. What’s more, Alphas always were the most responsive on it.

“Try to calm down Magnus, take some more deep breaths.” It was rare for her to speak with such a firm, ordering tone, but she also was the only person that Magnus was willing to listen (most of the time). She conjured up a glass of cool water and handed it to him. “You were right saying that… your pet is presenting right now, but… at the same time he is also going through his first heat. You saw that pile of clothes, he already started nesting.” She said with her softest voice, but that didn’t make the message any less horrible. It was very rare thing to happen and only in one specific circumstance. Alec wasn’t a late bloomer as Magnus suspected. He must had started presenting in the past, which by its own was a big stress for everyone's body, but at that time he also… got violated. Even having an intercourse shortly after presenting was risky, but his boy got hurt when he was the most vulnerable. Stress and trauma caused to his young mind and body by that monstrous act had to stop his development that now was hitting with much higher intensivity.

“I put a cooling spell on him, so he won’t die from overheat, but that’s all I can do… Magnus? Where are you going?” Catharina asked when Magnus suddenly got up with a face free of emotions. She only understood where he was going when he moved back inside the loft. “You can’t go to him, his scent is way too strong, and that potion I gave you won’t be enough to hold back your rut.” she tried to stop him, but he already was half way to his pet’s bedroom. “I know you, you won’t forgive yourself if you hurt him! Do you really want to take that risk?” She asked and Magnus finally turned to look at her. He flicked his fingers and in his hand appeared a bottle with the medicine he got from her earlier, making her eyes big and scared “Don’t you dare. Even if the overdose won’t kill you, it still can cause many side effects…”

“Then you go inside and help him.” He interrupted her, well knowing that despite how amazing person his sister was, her trauma would never allow her to do what had to be done now. She only bit her upper lip and turned her face with disgust at the idea. “Just as I thought.” He emptied the glass container in a bare second and with couple more steps he was in front of the doors. He pulled them wide open and… froze. Even from where he was standing, he could easily see that the was no one in the room.

“No… Where is he?!” He went through the pile on the bed that was Alec’s clumsy attempt to build his first nest out of the small amount of clothes that Magnus gave his boy, so he could get used to his new master’s scent faster. He felt panic slowly growing inside him as his imagine started to show him all horrors that awaited for his Alexander outside the loft, on the cold streets. They kept forcing their way into his brain until suddenly he felt gentle hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry.” Cat whispered softly. “Judging from what he had used for his nest, I think I know where to look for him.” She smiled sadly and pulled Magnus towards the master bedroom. The only room where Alec haven’t been in yet and not because he wasn’t allowed to go inside. Actually it was the opposite, because Magnus told him, he can come inside whenever he feels like it, but only if he really would feel comfortable with that. Magnus also made it clear that this was the only room Alec never had to clean up.

Magnus opened the bedroom and his nostrils got attacked by the strongest Omega scent he ever smelled. His head spinned due to the potion that tried to fight off his body’s natural reaction. With the corner of his eye he noticed Cat covering her face as if the air filled with pheromones burned her respiratory system. The look on her face was terrified and she backet to the living room as fast as she could, stumbling over every small furniture.

“Master?” The small voice reached Magnus’ ears making him focus on its source. He really hated that title, but now it didn’t sound like a begging for a mercy (with which he usually associated it) even if he could clearly hear that Alec was scared. In that sweet voice there was clearly calling for his help and there was so much trust put in the person to which the boy was talking, it made Magnus’ heart melt.

Something in the pile on his bed moved and that voice resounded again. “Master please… I’m scared and it hurts so much…” Whispered his sweet smelling pet, buried in sheets, pillows and clothes. It clearly was another nest made of things that his pretty pet instinctively saw as protection, his safe place… which made Magnus wonder, why?

The warlock came to the bed and squatted next to it, in the nearest spot to his boy. He slowly reached one of his shirts and uncovered Alexander’s face. “It will pass, I promise. Try to hold on just a little while longer, okey?” Alexander looked like he had a high fever and was very confused and scared, curled almost into fetal position in which he was wriggling a little, like he was unable to find a comfortable position. “Here, drink some water.” Magnus cooed to him, conjuring up a full glass with a colorful straw. After short moment of hesitation Alec accepted the offer and dunk some of the liquid, shyly trying to avoid an eye contact, which only made Manus smile foundly with a small relief. “Better?” he asked when the boy let go of the straw and then responded with a short, confirming nod. On the other hand though there still were tears in his eyes that rolled slowly down his cheeks and dropped on something blue.

Intrigued, Magnus pulled away some more fabrics and asked “What do you have there?” Then he saw there a flower… well, not any flower, but the one he remembered tossing on the floor in the living room. “Alexander… Why are you so attached to this thing?” He wanted to get rid of the devastated lily before it would ruin some of his clothes in Alec’s nest, but the boy clearly didn’t want to let go of it. “Come on, it’s just a flower.”

Quiet cry broke from Alec who looked Magnus in the eyes with his ultimately big and blue. “But… it was a gift from you, Master!”

That answer surprised Magnus so much he firstly haven't noticed the other hand sticking out and reaching for his. Before he could understand the meaning of those words his pet got out from the pile and wrapped his both arms around Magnus’ neck.

Alec was fully necked and the smell of his arousal was almost too much for Magnus to handle. “Master, please… I beg you…” Alec started to whispering straight into warlock’s ear. ”I’m so empty it hurts. Please… Make it stop…” the last cry came out from his mouth and he started to rub his body against his owner... making Magnus was way too close to give up his self control and follow his natural instincts. 

“Come here to me, I will help you with your pain.” he started to coo straight to his pet’s ear. ”I promise I won’t hurt you. You just need to release some of that pressure…” He pulled him up on his laps, so they were facing each other. Alec whimpered something about being afraid, but that was no surprise for the warlock. “It will be all fine, I just need you to tell me one thing…” The softest voice reached Alec’s ears when one of Magnus’ palms slided between his pet’s legs.

* * *

Catharina didn’t want to listen the noises coming from the other side of the doors. She didn't want to know anything more about the case of that poor boy, what happened to him, or who did this. She simply couldn't when society looked at those types of cases as if they had never happened. She felt like crying when he remembered the reason for that. It’s been centuries since Shadowhunters stopped existing, leaving their Nephilim posterity as their remains. No one even knew how it happened. One day they were the masters of all kept alive downworlders and pretending to be saviors of the world from demons, but… it was them who started to look more like the monsters than demons themselves. It’s been like this for almost fifty years and then suddenly the table got turned around. In just one day all Shadowhunters fell to the end of the social chain and their first position went right to the warlocks.

The doors to the room opened and Magnus came out with an angry look in his face and his body glowing with red magic. The one he always showed after he lost control over his emotions. “Magnus everything alright?” Cat asked, but he didn’t answered on that. But he turned to face her and said with a very harsh voice. “You stay here and keep an eye on Alexander. I have a thing to do.” And then he moved to the middle of the room where he opened himself a portal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it. Next part will be the missing piece of what happend when Magnus and Alec were in the room alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and sorry for mistakes. English is not my first language so I'm sure there is plenty. Don't hesitate to point them out so I can get better in future ;)


End file.
